TMNT - First Kiss
by littlemikey
Summary: Mikey has a problem... but Leonardo wants to help his young brother... Shonen-ai (LxM). You can see my comic on DA.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own them_.

This is another story that I've already completed with my best friend, that now is really committed. You guys can notice that the story is without mistakes. Without a beta-reader, I do too many mistakes. You'll see this reading the last story "Valentine's Day". Bye!

_**One-Shot**_

"Please, kiss me, Ronald! You'll feel my love for you!"

"Josephine... I've waited for you for so long!"

A twelve-year-old turtle with an orange mask watched the images of an old romantic movie whilst gripping his white teddy bear tightly. His blue eyes were riveted to the TV screen before him. His young mind was so amazed at seeing the man's lips on those of the woman, locked in an embrace.

With a backdrop of London, "The End" appeared on the screen accompanied by a soft soundtrack, Mikey found himself blushing and his young heart beating faster.

"I want to know how to kiss," Mikey murmured, looking his teddy. "Maybe you could help me, Rich!".

The orange turtle smiled at his idea and thought about how to imitate the most romantic scenes he had seen just moments before. Sitting properly on the sofa and looking his teddy while the TV lit the space with the credits of the film, Mikey moved his lips until they touched the teddy's muzzle.

"You're tickling me Rich!" the turtle laughed, sighing a bit. "I want to try with a real person, but...

With the clock stating the time as 01.20am on the cold December's morning and his bedtime long since forgotten about, Mikey felt his sadness deepen. Drawing his knees up to his chest, Mikey hugged them tightly.

Mikey thought about his brothers, his mind floating to Raphael who had boasted that he knew how to kiss and then there was Donatello who knew the mechanics of kissing simply by reading a book. Mikey didn't want to ask Splinter, his Sensei and father about kissing because that was too embarrassing.

"Man," he mumbled, snuggling deeper onto the sofa his eyes drifting to the clock. "Oh... I think that daddy will kill me if he finds me still awake! But the movie was so cool I couldn't leave it in the middle!"

Mikey picked up the blanket and put it around his body while gripping his teddy Richard or "Rich". In his young mind the kiss repeated itself again and again and for the first time, he felt something in the lower part of his body. Panicking all he could think was that there was something wrong with his body.

More than a little scared, Mikey peeped over the back of the sofa, making sure and silently hoping that nobody was around who could spy on him. Seeing the living space was empty, Mikey swallowed and focused on the feelings emanating from his lower body. It was hard to describe, kind of like a gentle throb though not a painful feeling but strangely enticing. The orange masked turtle though not ignorant was not very knowledgeable about his body, especially the parts down below.

"What is going to me?" he thought. "Maybe I've eaten too much pizza!"

Unintentionally, Mikey pressed his hand on the throbbing part of his body and jumped as if he had been stung by a wasp. Blinking rapidly Mikey used the TV's light to look down at his body, worry beginning to bubble up in him. Using the light of the TV commercials Mikey could see a bulge forming specifically under the plastron that covered and protected his groin.

"Man!" he exhaled scared.

Despite his fear his mind still flitted back to the kiss and the feeling of pressure increased.

"Am I dying?" was the next thought to flit through his brain.

Michelangelo felt scared but despite his fear he tried to focus on the pulsating throb that he was experiencing, trying to identify the feeling. Apart from the location, something about the way it pulsated and wasn't painful quickly brought Mikey to the conclusion that this wasn't just a bellyache; this was something very different.

Thinking back to Donatello's talks about his body and how it would change, Mikey wished he'd listened, maybe if he had listened he would have the answers to all his current questions.

Thinking hard he had a flash of inspiration, "Wait! I remember Don saying something about when we have this kind of sensation and it's in our groin, it means we're excited about something!"

With this thought, Mikey nodded in a little bit of understanding and tried to focus on a comic or a pizza anything other than the kiss. He closed the eyes and in his mind he pictured wonderful colours, beautiful and calming. With the distraction in place, the excitement he had been feeling slowly began to fade away almost as if. . .

"Mikey, are you still awake?".

The orange turtle jumped the movement causing him to tumble off the sofa and catch his chin on the coffee table. Moaning, he felt himself lifted and moved until he was firmly pressed against the chest of a calm brother with deep dark brown eyes.

"L. . . Leo?".

"I'm sorry for scaring you," the leader whispered softly in Mikey's ear.

The young turtle blushed and looked to Leo's face, "I... it doesn't matter... but please Leo, don't tell Sensei about this, please?"

The fifteen year old leader smiled and took his baby brother in his arms, sitting them both down on the sofa. The two turtle's remained cuddle together without talking until an unusually loud and colourful advert for a new type of potato chip flashed onto the TV screen and filled the living room.

"What movie were you watching, Little One?"

Mikey lowered his head and blushed affected by the sensual tone Leo used to mutter the phrase. The orange loving turtle placed his fists onto his thighs, knowing that if he told Leo what the movie was about, he wouldn't escape from his older brothers teasing.

"Ehm..." he sputtered. "If I tell you, do you promise you won't laugh?"

"Yes of course, you can trust to me, Little One."

Mikey took a deep breath and began to explain the storyline to the movie. Even as he spoke he noticed Leo's posture and how incredibly sexy the older turtle looked with one leg resting on the other and the soft smile on the lips. With those thoughts Mikey once again felt the gentle throb emanating from his lower body.

"Mikey, there's something wrong, isn't there?"

The orange loving turtle froze before nervously shaking his head and offering Leo a false smile.

"It' so late and Sensei will punish me if he find me still up! Well best be off to bed ... good..."

Pausing mid-sentence Mikey looked down to where Leo's hand had just grabbed a hold of his wrist. Mikey swallowed and lowered himself back onto the sofa; back close to Leo. The blue banded turtle smiled again and took Mikey's chin very softly in his hand, forcing his baby brother to look him in the eyes.

"Little One, did you hurt yourself before?"

"I'm not little, you are only fifteen and Raph and Donnie are fourteen, it is not that big a difference!" the younger protested.

Leonardo smiled and looked at his little brother with an expression that asked "really?". Lowering his head Leo moved until their faces were close together and their warm breath caressed each other's mouths. Mikey swallowed, hoping that his big bro wouldn't notice the swelling that was starting to become really evident down below.

"Mikey I think I understood," the blue whispered finally. "The film showed an intimate moment, a kiss perhaps?"

With a soft girlish cry, Mikey pulled himself back making a pantomime of trying to deny it. He heard the surprisingly sexy laugh of Leonardo and his heart began to race. A little smile spread across his lips at the rush he was beginning to feel.

"I think there is an easy solution to your problem, Little One."

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Leo's continued use of his pet name, "Look I'm... umph!"

There were no words and for Mikey the world stopped. It took a little bit of time before Mikey could fully understand that Leo's lips were on his, in a riveting and in a certain sense possessive kiss.

Mikey was frozen in place until his memory reminded him about the scene which had started this whole thing and he responded. Leo moved gently offering his brother sweet tenderness and Mikey let himself be seduced. Leo's hands cupped Mikey's cheeks, while his thumbs caressed the skin softly.

"Where did you learn to be such a good kisser Leo?" Mikey thought.

The leader's tongue danced in the baby brother's mouth, using his experience to his advantage and leading an inexperienced Michelangelo in the gentle caress. The taste of tea from Leo mixed perfectly with that of the camomile that their Sensei had given to Mikey earlier to try and calm the hyperactive turtle down.

The yellow of camomile's flowers travelled with the tea's leaves in a blue sky, with an infinite background of other thousand flowers, the passion and strength of their kiss taking the two turtles far from their current location.

Pulling away Leonardo laughed softly, pressing his forehead against Mikey's. The two new mates breathed heavily and looked at each other. Pulling Mikey towards him Leo held him tightly seeming to never want to let go before scooping Mikey up like he was his bride.

"Leo," Mikey murmured with a hint of sleepiness now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"Shhh, Little One. It's now time to sleep," Leonardo whispered tenderly, looking down at Mikey as he lay in his arms.

The blue banded turtle managed to turn off the TV and then carried Mikey up to their bedrooms. Stopping in the corridor with a doorway on either side of him, Leo contemplated Mikey's room and then his own. Looking down at Mikey he gave the smaller turtle another tender kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel. Soon you'll discover that a simple kiss can just be the beginning..."

Leonardo smiled again and made his decision; choosing his own room. With Mikey still in his arms, the leader closed the door of his bedroom behind him, happy for having captured the heart of his little angel.

The End


End file.
